Falling Apart Together
by kirahelena
Summary: Claire and Owen struggle to find their way, and survive, through the first week post Indominous incident.
1. Days 1 and 2

**A/N: Welcome to my first Jurassic World fic! My love for Claire/Owen has been re-realised by the release of the Fallen Kingdom trailer so I thought I'd have a go at writing one before the next film comes out and ruins my hopes of them living happily ever after. Please let me know what you think of it, will be a 3-shot. I love and appreciate any feedback! x**

* * *

 _Day 1_

Stick together.

It was hardly a life plan, but it was enough for now. It was enough when the pain from her heels was shooting up her legs and in every breeze she could still feel the Indominous' breath on her neck. It was enough when she reached for his hand and he laced his fingers with hers, pulling her to him and cupping her face gently, wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

The moment is broken when she hears Gray calling for her from across the hanger. They make their way over and he throws himself at her. She holds him close and runs her fingers through his hair, and relieved at the fact that he was _there_ alive in her arms. Zach placed his hand on her shoulder and she let go of Gray to embrace him, vaguely aware of Owen wrapping his arms around her younger nephew.

She looks up to see Karen and Scott watching the 4 of them clinging to each other and she lets go to embrace her big sister, sobbing slightly.

"Who's the guy?" Karen whispers through her tears and she can't help but giggle at the absurdity of the situation: her sister asking about a guy when she literally was running from man-eating dinosaurs only a couple of hours before.

She gave her the same answer as the boys. "We work together."

She looked up and met Owen's eyes with a tired smile from where he was still hugging her nephew's. She saw Scott anxiously shifting from foot to foot."We should go." He said. "We've got a hotel suite waiting."

The boys looked anxiously between her and Owen and she found herself pulled into another hug. "It's okay. We'll call you. And we'll try to get a room in the same hotel."

They nodded reluctantly and rejoined their parents, Owen wrapping his arm around her waist as she leant into him. "How about we leave as well? Are we allowed to leave?"

"Who cares anymore?" She muttered. "Let's just go."

He smirked at that. "Why I think I like this Ms Dearing."

"Shut up and let's go." She rolled her eyes at him, before tugging him out of the hanger behind her sister.

* * *

"Scott doesn't like you." She murmured into his chest as she lay on their hotel bed in fluffy white robes, both lacking any thing else clean to change into.

"The boy's dad?" He asks as he runs his hand through her wet hair.

She hummed in agreement and fisted her hand into his robe, pulling herself closer to him and breathing in his smell. "He was staring when you were with the boys."

"You sure it wasn't a 'my sons almost died being chased by dinosaurs' stare?"

"That could be part of it." She agreed. "But he definitely doesn't like _you_."

"Did Claire Dearing just admit she was wrong?" He teased, kissing the top of her head.

"I was wrong." She whispered, her voice thick with tears. "About so much. I was so wrong."

He hushed her and pulled her as close as he could. "Don't say that Claire. It's not on you."

"But it is. Don't you see? I encouraged them. Wanted to _increase_ visitor numbers. This is on me." She whimpered slightly at the end of the sentence, closing her eyes as she felt Owen brush a kiss on her forehead. "I was wrong about you as well."

He chuckled at that. "Well, I was wrong about you too. Thought you were some sort of uptight, corporate bitch." She kicked him slightly, as another small sob escaped her. "Never in my life have I been more wrong about someone. You, Claire Dearing, are one of the bravest and most caring people I know. Thousands of people are still alive thanks to you. _I_ am still alive because of you."

She lifted herself up slightly so she was hovering over him, reaching a hand to stroke his face, her fingers lightly running over his stubble. She frowned as she studied his face, letting out a slight laugh as he turned his head to kiss her fingertips.

"If I ask you out on another date, will you turn up in board shorts again?" He grinned as he looked up at her raised eyebrow and smirking face.

"I'll probably turn up in this bathrobe. It's the only thing I own." She laughed at that, looking at both of their attire.

"Damn, I forgot we need some clothes." She reached over him for her phone.

"Are you asking me?" She hummed distractedly as she typed at her phone. "Claire?"

She put her phone back down. "Karen's going to bring us some clothes from the gift shop in the morning . What did you say?"

He shook his head affectionally at her. "Are you asking me out, Ms Dearing?"

"Depends. Would you say yes?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'd say yes." She kissed him quickly at that, looking quite shocked herself as she pulled away.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"I get a choice?" He teased. "I thought I'd just check the itinerary."

She kicked him again, causing him to grumble. "I can take back the offer, Mr Grady." She threatened, opening her mouth to continue chastising him. Before she could get out anything else, Owen pulled her flush against him, a small squeak of surprise escaping her. He crashed his lips against hers, one hand on the small of her back, keeping her close to him, while the other found its way into her damp hair.

"You're not allowed to take it back. Never thought I'd get a second date with Ms Dearing."

She smiled sheepishly. "I never thought you'd want one."

He raised an eyebrow, an 'are you kidding me?' look on his face as he looked her up and down. She kissed him that time, before settling with her head on his chest, his breathing lulling her off to sleep.

* * *

 _Day 2_

She thought she'd have nightmares that night. She certainly had them when she was awake: could hear the Indominous' roar in the fan from the ensuite; smell the sweat and gasoline and _fear_ as she lay next to Owen; could feel the pain in her throat after hours of screaming for her nephews, Owen and her life.

That night's sleep was surprisingly peaceful. One minute she was laying awake in the dark on Owen's chest, the next she was waking up as sun streamed into their room. Running for her life after being awake for 36 hours probably had a hand in it: the sheer exhaustion causing the dreamlessness. There was no doubt in her mind that nightmares would be appearing sooner than she'd like.

Owen shifted beneath her and she blushed as she realised where his hands had ended up, creeping under her robe in the night, resting on her bare ass. He opened his eyes and looked at her, sleepily mumbling out a greeting.

"Hi." She squeaked out in response, watching as his eyes widened comically when he realised what he was touching. He hastily removed his hand and began to stutter apologies.

She let out a breathless laugh at the flustered look on his face. "Didn't realise you'd be so grabby in the night." She teased.

"God, Claire, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that-"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you not like touching my ass?"

He froze at that, not sure how to answer as she laughed at the expression on his face. It felt so good to act normal. To flirt and tease and delay the inevitable conversation which involved death and dinosaurs and other horrors. "You have a very nice ass, Claire Dearing. I've always thought so."

She rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face, allowing him to catch her hand with his, his large fingers playing with her delicate ones. "How did you sleep?" He murmured against her hair.

"Surprising okay, you?"

"The same."

"I'm scared to go to sleep tonight." She admitted quietly, causing him to tighten his grip on her and lightly kiss her head.

"Me too." He said, softly. "I see it when I close my eyes. The teeth."

"Do you think we'll ever get over it?" She whispered into his chest.

"We'll never be the same. But we will be okay. We have each other."

She hummed into his chest. "For survival."

* * *

They were dragged from the warm cocoon of the bed when there was a knock on the hotel room door. Owen tightened her grip on her and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to let her get up, but he simply kissed her bare shoulder, which had slipped out of the robe, before letting her cross the room to the door.

A moment later, Owen was bombarded on the bed by an eager Gray, a smile involuntarily pulling on his face as the boy hugged him. He looked up to see Claire smiling softly at him from where she had her arms wrapped around a reluctant looking Zach. Karen awkwardly trailed behind with a bag in her hand as Claire steered her older nephew towards the bed.

"Hi, I'm Owen." He extended a hand in Karen's direction, flashing her a smile as she took it. "I know we didn't get a chance to be introduced properly yesterday."

Karen smiled back, before stepping forward and wrapping a surprised Owen in a tight hug. "I know. The boys have done nothing but talk about you. _Thank you."_ She pulled back and looked at Claire, grabbing her hand tightly. "Thank you both."

They both shifted uncomfortably at the praise, feeling undeserving considering they had no idea what they were doing and the whole event one they'd rather forget. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Claire answered instead. "We were going to watch a movie if you and the boys want to stay?"

"Can we, Mom?" Gray asked eagerly. Karen looked at him skeptically, before noticing even Zach looking at her expectantly, his face not showing his usual teenage indifference.

"I suppose." The boys' faces lit up and Gray kicked off his shoes, climbing under the covers next to Owen. "But we have to leave and get dinner as soon as it's finished or your Dad will wonder where we've gone."

They nodded their acceptance as Claire took the remote, climbing under the cover on Owen's other side, curling against his chest. She selected a comedy, none of them ready for anything requiring too much concentration, as Karen and Zach settled next to Gray. It was tight, all 5 of them crammed into the king-sized bed, so Claire allowed Owen to pull her on top of him. He dropped a kiss on her head and twirled her hair round his fingers absentmindedly while watching the movie, his other arm round Gray. She ignored Karen's curious gaze and instead focused on Owen's fingers in hair, and the rise of his chest under her head.

As the credits rolled, Karen stood from the bed, pulling on her shoes and requesting the boys did the same. There was some grumbling from them, lessened when Claire pulled away from Owen to wrap her arms around them, pressing a kiss to each of the boys' heads and promising to call the next day. Karen shifted uncomfortably as she looked at them.

"I would invite you to dinner, but…"

"But Scott doesn't like Owen?" Claire finished helpfully, ignoring the look of outrage on her sister's face and Owen's snort of laughter.

"When did you lose all your tact?" Karen scolded, making Claire feel like she was 10 years old again. "And it's not just that."

Claire raised her eyebrow quizzically but Karen seemed reluctant to supply the information, so she turned attention to her oldest nephew. He looked at her sheepishly. "Dad blames you for what happened to us on the island. He doesn't want us to see you anymore."

She felt the pain in her chest and didn't realise she was crying until she felt Owen wrap his arms tightly round her, turning her so her face was buried in his chest.

"We don't think that Aunt Claire." Gray piped up.

"You saved our lives. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Zach chimed as well, a frown on his face as he watched his aunt sob into Owen's chest.

She gripped on the front of Owen's robe, pressing her face further into the crook of his neck. She focused on his soft murmurs, repeating "It's not on you" over and over again, until the words blurred into one.

"I think you should go." She heard Owen's soft voice as he tightened his grip on her. "We'll call tomorrow. We'd like to see the boys but the ball is obviously in your court."

She heard the boys' protests, saying they had a say and they wanted to see her, both of them. Her sister's silence on the matter hurt more than she was willing to admit, her sobs increasing in volume as she heard the hotel room door open and close.

Owen pulled away from her slightly, holding onto her shoulders as he held her at arm's length, studying her tear stained face. "I'm going to run you a bath." He announced as he moved into the ensuite, turning on the taps and dumping the complimentary toiletries into the tub.

He waited for the tub to fill, before turning the taps off and returning to where he left Claire. She was still stood in the same spot, her sobs damping down into steady tears. He took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom, kissing her gently before turning to leave the room. She stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sticking with you remember, you promised me a date. I'll just be in the next room."

"No." She said softly. "Don't leave me now."

He looked skeptical but nodded his assent, untying her robe gently, pushing it off her shoulders and to the ground. His eyes travelled up her figure, before kissing her cheek, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful."

She blushed softly and climbed into the bath with a soft sigh, closing her eyes as she tipped her head back against the edge. She opened one eye and looked at him. "You getting in?"

"Hell yeah." He blurted and she laughed softly, pleased at the break to the melancholy mood. She eyed his body appreciatively as he stripped his robe off and climbed into the tub behind her, the water level rising alarmingly high.

He placed his broad hands on her bare back, digging his fingers in to work out the knots that had formed. "Your sister doesn't blame you." He said softly, hesitantly even and she had never know Owen to be hesitant about anything. "It's just a hard time. Her sons went through something she couldn't possibly imagine. That no one could ever imagine. The only ones who can understand are those who were there."

She let out a humourless laugh. "It's like we've got our own club. The 'I survived man-eating dinosaurs' club. The one no one wants to be a part of."

"Maybe we should call Alan Grant. Ask if he wants a club meeting." He teased gently, the irony of the situation not lost on either of them. Dr Grant hadn't been quiet in his opposition of Jurassic World when the plans were announced. Turns out he had a good reason to.

She leant back against him, enjoying the feel of his wet, naked body against her back. She tipped her head back and kissed the underside of his jaw. "This is nice. It's a shame it took everything to get us here."

"We wouldn't have been able to do this in my bungalow. I didn't have a tub. Or much hot water." He mused.

"I don't think I would've coped very well." She admitted.

"If it came down to it, I would've moved. For you." He murmured into her shoulder and she snorted in disbelief. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"You loved that damn bungalow."

He hummed in agreement. "You're quite the catch though, Ms Dearing."

Her cheeks flushed the same colour as her hair. "What about now?"

"What about now?" He repeated as he ghosted his hand down her side, fingertips ghosting over the undersides of her breasts, causing her to shiver in spite of the warm water.

"You don't want to run off and live in a cabin in the middle of nowhere?" She seemed calm, but her teeth were pulling at her lip anxiously.

"Nah." He kissed her head. "I've had a bit too much nature recently. I'm going wherever you are. Like it or not."

"Good." She smiled slightly, content that that was enough she of a plan for now.

* * *

Claire was pulled from sleep abruptly by the sounds of moans beside her. She turned to see Owen, drenched in sweat and frowning, moaning gently. She looked at him in alarm when she worked out that his murmurs were her name.

She sat up and grasped the sides of his face lightly as his moans grew louder, turning into shouts.

"Owen, honey. Owen, wake up." He thrashed around slightly and she moved so she was straddling him, placing her body flush against his.

"Claire! No, no, Claire, don't die, don't leave me!"

She peppered kisses over his face, kissing away his tears, her own falling onto his face. She shook him slightly, pleading with him to wake up. Eventually his eyelids fluttered open and he gasped raggedly, blinking up at her face which was inches from him. His eyes flicked frantically around her face.

"You're okay, honey. I'm okay." She soothed him gently.

His shaking hands moved to cup her face. "You're alive."

The corner of her lips quirked up slightly. "I am. And I plan to stay that way."

His features calmed and he frowned at her. "Why are you crying, Claire? Did you have a nightmare as well?"

She shook her head as much as she could with his hands on her face. Her teeth were sunk into her lip, chewing it as she studied his expression. "You looked so frightened and upset. You were shouting my name."

He pulled her back down so she was lying fully on top of him, draped across his body like a blanket. He was too hot, drenched on sweat from his nightmare and their skin was sticking together uncomfortably and yet he only pulled her closer. She breathed in his scent, pressing her face against his sticky skin.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, but she only dug her fingers into his bicep: a warning. He tried a different tact, managing to twist his face into something resembling his usual cocky smirk. "Did you call me honey?"

She huffed slightly, her breath tickling his jaw. "Don't get used to it, Mr Grady." After a moment's silence she pressed her lips to his throat, his skin tasting of salt. "Do you think you can sleep again?" He shrugged noncommittally, jostling her entire body. She moved to roll off him but he tightened his grip on her and she settled against him.

She focused on his breathing for a while, her eyes closed, the heat of his body almost unbearable. "You know that you never have to apologise to me, Owen, not for this." She waited anxiously for response before realising that his breath had evened out and he'd drifted off again. She let out the breath she'd been holding, before blindly reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek. She curled herself against his chest, slipping back to sleep, lulled by the even rise and fall of his chest under her head.


	2. Days 3 and 4

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciated the feedback! Here's part 2: let me know what you think, and if I've still managed to keep them somewhat in character and believable. Like I said, this is my first time writing JW so I'm new to this! Any thoughts at all, let me know, I love reviews x**

* * *

 _Day 3_

The morning came with the ringing of Claire's phone. She groaned as she reached out for it, pulling it from the charger Karen had given her the day before. She accepted the call without checking the caller ID, eyes bleary from sleep still.

"Hello?" She mumbled against Owen's chest and he shifted beneath her, dropping a kiss on her head to let her know he was awake.

"Gray, slow down. Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her voice raised slightly.

Owen sat up alarmed, forcing Claire to sit up with him and he gestured to the phone. She pulled it back from her ear and pressed the button to put it on speaker, Gray's sobs filling their hotel room.

"Gray, it's Owen. Listen to me, you're having a panic attack. I need you to focus on your breathing for me. Breath in on 1 and out on 2. Okay?" Owen's voice was gruff from sleep, and his shouts earlier that morning, but it was firm and soothing.

Claire felt her heart clench painfully as she listened to her youngest nephew's sobs calm slightly, feeling the rumble of Owen's counting from where her body was pressed to him. Eventually, Gray's cries subsided and Claire decided to say something.

"Gray, sweetie, what happened?" She asked it so softly, she was almost sure it wouldn't carry across the line.

"I dreamt of dinosaurs. Of being stuck in the gyrosphere and Zach not being able to get us out. And then I saw you running away from the T-Rex but he didn't attack the Indominous he chose you instead, Aunt Claire."

Owen stiffened beneath her and she had an inkling that it was alarmingly close to his own nightmare.

"It didn't happen Gray. I'm okay. We all made it, we're _alive._ " She attempted to soothe.

"I just wanted to see you, Aunt Claire, but Dad said no. He said he doesn't trust you with me and that it was your fault. He was really mad that we saw you yesterday."

Owen's grip tightened on her in his anger and she reached her hand up to run it soothingly over his bicep, trying to tamp her own anger down.

"What did your mom say?"

He sighed. "She was still asleep. So was Zach. They had a fight with Dad yesterday so they're staying in the room next door."

"Oh." She muttered, feeling stupid as she couldn't find anything helpful to say. "Where are you now?"

"In the bathroom." He admitted.

Claire looked to Owen for help and he stroked a hand through her hair, his brow furrowed as she had noticed it did when he was thinking. "Gray buddy, can you go next door to your mom and Zach's room and wake them up? I kind of want to speak to her."

Gray answered the affirmative and Claire looked at him questioningly as they heard the sounds of door closing, then the murmurs of Karen talking in the background.

"Hello?" Karen's confused voice floated across the line.

"Hey Karen, it's Owen and Claire."

"Yeah, Gray said. What's going on?"

Owen let out a heavy sigh. "Look Gray had a nightmare and rang Claire up crying, wanting to see her. I know it's a point of contention at the moment so I didn't want to make him any promises we couldn't keep. We were just wondering-" He tried to ignore Claire's pointed glare at his inclusion of her, ignoring her exasperated sigh. "Look, _I_ was wondering if you wanted us to take the boys for breakfast, give you and Scott a chance to talk, and us a chance to try and get the boys to open up."

Karen was silent and Claire glared at him while he shrugged helplessly. "Karen, just forget he said anything, I know you don't want to leave the boys with us and we understand. Just make sure you're all okay."

She moved to press the end call button when Karen spoke up. "I don't blame you, Claire. I'm not saying I haven't blamed you." Her breathing hitched at that. "But you did everything you could for them. I know it's not your fault. I'm struggling a bit: I don't know what to say to them. So if you could get them to talk about it, or just talk _at all…_ I guess I'd appreciate it."

"Great." Claire breathed at the same time Owen promised they'd be round in half hour.

"I hate this." Claire admitted after they hung up. He pressed a 'good morning' kiss to her lips, stroking her hair as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I barely spoke to my family for years, ever since I moved to the island. Now, I finally want to and I have no idea what to say or if they even want me."

He scoffed at that. "Anyone would be stupid to not want you. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Claire, Owen, Zach and Gray filed into a small café. When they went to collect the boys, it had been tense: Karen all fake smiles and enthusiasm, dark circles and red-rimmed eyes, and Scott hovering in the background, disdain on his face as he looked at them.

Owen guided them to the darkest corner of the café, away from all the other customers, aware of the way Claire had flinched at being surrounded by people on the street. They ordered piles of pancakes and bacon and fresh fruit for all of them, the food overcrowding the small table and the boys' faces lighting up at the amount. He ordered a fresh fruit smoothie for Claire, enjoying the way her face lit up when it was placed in front of her.

They ate in easy companionship, all of them piling their plates with far too much food. Owen teased Claire about whether pancakes were on her diet and she rolled her eyes dramatically while Zach and Gray laughed along. Just when they finally admitted defeat on their food, Claire and Owen looked at each other cautiously, aware of the conversation they wanted to have.

"So, how are you doing?" Claire asked quietly as her nephews suddenly found their plates very interesting, choosing to remain silence. "You can talk to us." She tried again, looking at Owen for help.

He slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his side and resting his head on top of hers. "I had nightmares." He supplied, causing them to look up at him curiously. "Not the first night, I was too tired then. But last night I had them constantly. Had them after the Navy too." Claire tipped her head to look at him at that, entwining her fingers through his.

"What were the nightmares about?" Zach questioned.

"Last night?" Zach nodded. "Your Aunt Claire mostly. Just all the ways I could have lost her: in the old visitor centre, the raptor chase, the T-rex…" She whimpered slightly, involuntarily, and Owen brushed a stray tear away.

"I dreamt about the T-rex and Aunt Claire too." Gray piped up. "And the gyrosphere…"

"Yeah, those damn hamster balls." Zach agreed, stabbing a bit of pancake angrily. "Did it getter better before? After the Navy?"

"Yeah, yeah it did. Not gone forever, but bearable. And rare."

"How?" Zach and Gray both questioned together.

"I ran a lot. Exercise helped. It didn't help enough though. I spoke to someone, a therapist, before I moved to the island. Saw them for months. That helped a lot." His voice was low and pained.

"Mum mentioned about us seeing a therapist when we go back home. I'm not sure how they could help." Zach admitted. "They weren't there, couldn't understand what it was like." Gray nodded along with him.

"You could see someone together, you know?" Claire suggested. "Then you'd have someone there who understood and someone to talk to, someone objective."

They agreed and nodded their consent to that. Owen stood up and paid with the company credit card Claire handed him and when he returned, they all stood up to leave. His hand was resting on the small of Claire's back, ready to guide her out, when Gray piped up.

"What were your dreams about, Aunt Claire?"

Her whole body tensed under Owen's hand. "Haven't had any." She mumbled. "Not yet."

* * *

They were lying in bed later that day, stuffing themselves with takeaway pizza, Claire having accepted that her diet had long gone down the drain. She supposed the constant anxiety she felt should be burning enough calories and, if not, getting fat seems pretty low down on things to be worried about (man eating dinosaurs being one of them). The TV was on, both of them pretending to watch the re-runs of Grey's Anatomy, trying to focus on the English subtitles and ignoring the fact that it was dubbed over in Spanish.

"It makes you think." Owen had mused when they were halfway through an episode about a train crash. "We actually got off pretty lightly. At least we're not impaled together on a metal pole."

"Yeah." She had mumbled around her mouthful of pizza. "I feel pretty damn lucky." They both snickered at that, painfully aware that if something had gone wrong it wouldn't be a pole they'd be impaled on, but a large dinosaur's tooth.

They shoved the pizza boxes on the floor when they were done, and the part of Claire who used to bring an itinerary to a date cringed at the mess. Instead she just crawled up to curl into Owen's side, eyes on the TV still as she shared a sip of one of the beers he had bought from the hotel shop. He brushed his finger through her hair soothingly and she mumbled half heartedly about the pizza grease she was _sure_ was on his fingers, but leaned into his touch anyway.

"I feel guilty." She whispered, after watching Meredith Grey pine after 'McDreamy' for a few minutes.

He pressed his face into her hair, breathing in deeply. "We've been over this, Dearing. It's not on you."

She shook her head slightly. "I feel guilty that I've been having a good night's sleep. That I don't have any nightmares. I shouldn't be allowed to sleep, not when so many people died on my watch."

He pondered that for a while, watching the TV as he stroked soothing circles on her back. "I don't think that. I know I can tell you it's not your fault until I'm blue in the face, and believe me _I will_ , and you still won't believe me. I know how much you torture yourself thinking about it when you're awake and I know firsthand how horrible nightmares can be." He paused, shifting so he could look her in the eye, trailing a finger softly down her cheek, his voice choked with tears. "As someone who cares so fucking much about you, you have no idea how glad I am that you don't have to replay these horrors at night. That you get a few hours of peace."

She blinked up at him, eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. "Owen." She whimpered, and then her fists were grasping his shirt, her lips pressing feverishly on his. She arched her back and pressed herself against him, biting down on his lip as she moaned and grinded against him. He threaded in her hair, tugging it slightly as he breathed harshly.

She pulled back slightly and bit her lip. "Owen, I want you." She breathed.

He ghosted his hands down her sides, before tightly griping her waist and flipping them, so he pinned her to the bed. He pressed his lips softly against hers, pulling back and studying her face for any signs of hesitation. "You sure?" He grunted.

"Absolutely." She replied.

* * *

 _Day 4_

Claire was once again awoken by the sounds of Owen's shouts, this time not hesitating to roll straight on top of him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him abruptly. "Owen, honey, it's Claire wake up."

He groaned in response, thrashing slightly, and she shook him harder. "It's just a dream, honey, wake up!"

He snapped awake suddenly, bolting upright and forcing her to fall off him onto the floor with a bump. He looked around frantically before he spotted her on the floor and he looked at her in confusion. She huffed slightly, moving her hands to attempt to cover herself as she stood up tentatively.

"If you wanted me out of your bed you only had to ask." She teased lightly.

"Jesus Claire." He scrubbed his hand over his face before reaching his hand out, holding onto her waist and eyeing her up and down. "I did this?" She nodded slightly. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you at all?"

She shook her head adamantly, sliding back under the covers next to him. "No Owen, I'm fine, no harm down."

"I'm so sorry, darling." He pressed his lips over every inch of skin that he could reach, holding her tight in his arms while tears fell onto his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

She stopped him with a palm on his cheek. "Honey, I am okay. You didn't hurt me, it was an accident."

He bit down on his lip, his eyes still frantically moving over her. "I could have. I have done, in the past."

She frowned, curling closer into him to feel his body reassuringly against hers. "What are you talking about Owen?"

"When I came back from my last tour and the dreams where really bad, I had this girlfriend. She tried to wake me up from a nightmare once and I lashed out. She had a black eye for weeks after." He admitted quietly before pressing his forehead against hers, a sob escaping him. "God, I should've thought about it before now. It would kill me if I hurt you Claire. I'll get my own room tonight, I'm sorry."

"No." The word ripped from her throat, needy and hoarse, and she tried to steady her breathing. "No, you won't. You promised you wouldn't leave me. We're meant to be sticking together. For survival."

"I don't want to hurt you, Dearing. I won't survive if I do."

She shook her head. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. You're not going to hurt me and you're not going anywhere."

"But, I-"

"But nothing." She stuck her jaw up suddenly. "You didn't do anything wrong, you just sat up. I'm fine. We will be fine." He opened his mouth to protest again and she jumped in, her voice getting hysterical. "This is not up for discussion, okay?!"

He pulled her down, running his hand over and over through her hair, soothing her gently. "Okay. Okay Claire. I'll stay, I'm not going to leave you ever, okay?"

She relaxed slightly against him, and nodded into his chest. They lay like that for a while in silence, both of them clinging to each other like they were drowning, and in many ways they felt like they were. Eventually she spoke up again. "Want to talk about it? Your dream?"

"Not yet." His voice rumbled beneath her. "It's like 5am. Lets just…" He waved his hand in the air uselessly.

"Yeah. Lets just." She agreed, closing her eyes and taking comfort in his warm body against hers.

* * *

Claire woke up again a few hours later to Owen chatting to someone at the door and she anxiously pulled the covers tightly around her. "Owen?" She mumbled out, and he turned to her with a soft smile, before saying goodbye to the woman and closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and set a tray down next to her. He greeted her with a soft kiss, running a hand through her tousled hair. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

She rolled her eyes automatically at him. "Morning." She hummed. "Did you sleep anymore?"

He shook his head before waving at the tray. "Got you breakfast though. An omelette. And tea."

She thanked him quietly, shifting over on the bed to make room for him and pulling the plate onto her lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as she ate. "You're not going are you?"

"No." He muttered. "I promised I wouldn't."

"People don't always do everything they promise." She pointed out, a sad smile slipping onto her face.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, before stealing a bite of the omelette. "Where's this coming from, Dearing?" She shook her head slightly. "Have I ever broke any promises to you?"

"You promised me a good date." She said drily.

He held a hand to his heart and faked a wounded impression. "I'm going to call that a rain check. When all this is over I'm going to take you on the best date of your life."

She scoffed at him. "This is never going to be over, Owen."

He reached over in silence, grabbing a cup of tea off the tray. He sipped it quietly, staring at its contents while she finished her omelette in silence. When they were finished he took all of the empty plates and set them on the floor, before dragging Claire onto his lap.

"I think it will be. Eventually." He whispered.

She shook her head. "It will never be like before. I will never be like before."

"Is that a bad thing?" He murmured into hair and she tried to pull away from him angrily.

He tightened his grip and held her against him. "Is that what you think?" She spat. "Why are you even with me if you think that?"

"Jesus, Dearing, you know what I mean." He sighed. "You're talking to your family again, this is probably your first week off in years."

"Yeah." She conceded. "I knew what you meant. I just… if I didn't change, if I was the same, would you still stay with me?"

"This still the broken promises thing?" She shrugged slightly. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'll always want you. Promise."

'Don't make promises that big that soon, Grady. You don't know if you'll be able to keep them."

He linked his fingers through her hair, tugging it hard so her head tilted up to his, pausing with his lips just over hers. "I can and I will. Surviving a dinosaur attack puts things into perspective for you." He pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue over her lips gently, letting out a groan as she bit down hard on his lower lip.

"I guess I can handle that." She whispered when he pulled away. "I feel underdressed compared to you." She waved at the sweatpants he had on.

"I can get you a robe?" He offered.

"No." She gave him a small smile and tugged on his waistband. "I have a better idea."

* * *

"Marcela said the restaurant next door does the best surf and turf in Costa Rica." Owen mentioned later as they were once again watching Grey's Anatomy re-runs, his fingers drawing circles over her side.

She frowned, not looking at him. "Who's Marcela?"

"The room service lady. Why, you jealous?" He nudged her, playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Grady. So, surf and turf? Is this your idea of date number 2?"

"No, it's my idea of dinner." He replied teasingly.

She got out of the bed and started routing through their mismatched bag of clothes, pulling on some jersey shorts and a tank top. She tried to comb her hair with her hands without success. "I don't really look presentable for dinner."

He smiled at her, catching the shirt and shorts she threw at him. "You look perfect. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Suck up." She muttered, blushing the same colour as her hair.

He got up and dressed quickly, stepping into the ensuite next to Claire to brush his teeth, nudging her out of the way of the sink. She huffed lightly and moved to retrieve the cheap gift shop flip-flops, wincing at the way they rubbed the blisters that still adorned her feet. "You ready?" She questioned as Owen stepped out, wiping his face on a towel.

He nodded, slipping on his own flip-flops and following her out the door, his hand resting on the small of her back. "You heard from Karen today?" He questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

She shook her head slightly. "Giving her time to accept it. Forgive me."

"She told you she doesn't blame you, Claire." He pointed out.

"She needs space." She argued back, but without her usual bite. "I know Karen: she doesn't want to blame me but she does."

He didn't respond to that, just dropping a kiss on the top of her head. They stepped into the lobby, ducking their heads down as they walked through the small crowd and heading out the door. The late afternoon heat felt stifling compared to the air conditioned room they'd almost become used to, and Claire swore she could feel her hair start to frizz more.

Owen watched her as her eyes darted nervously at the surrounding people, shaking slightly as she brought her hand up to straighten her top automatically. He moved his hand to her shoulder, pretending not to notice the way she flinched, and guided her towards the neighbouring restaurant. They were almost to the door when a motorbike rushed past, revving loudly as it passed them. Claire let out a small scream, her breathing erratic as she flung herself behind him.

"Dearing. Come on, eyes on me." He spoke evenly, trying to push down his own fear bubbling up in him irrationally. He turned and gripped her biceps, holding her in place. Her eyes were glazed over, flicking all around, her hands in tight fists, and he could see her nails digging into her skin.

He pulled her to him, and she sagged against him. A light sob passed her lips as he brushed his hand over her hair. "Come on darling. You're safe, we're safe. It's over, all over."

She uncurled her hands, moving her tight grip to his shirt. "It's not." She whispered.

"Aunt Claire! Owen!" His eyes snapped up as he saw Gray heading across the street towards them, Zach and Scott trailing behind.

He wrapped his arms fully around Claire in an effort to calm her tremors and plastered a false smile on his face. "Hey Gray."

Scott frowned at them as he reached them, his expression clear that he'd rather not be talking to them. "Is she okay?"

He contemplated lying, knowing how furious Claire would be at anyone seeing her like that. His anger at Scott's false concern however won out. "No she fucking isn't." He snapped.

"You're not supposed to say that word." Gray whispered and Owen mumbled an apology.

Claire's breathing was so heavy it had reached an audible level, even when her face was muffled against his chest. He stroked soothing circles on her back, pressing kisses to her hair. "Alright Dearing, just listen to my voice okay? Breathe in on 1, out on 2. Can you do that for me?" Her head shifted slightly, a nod. "1. 2. 1. 2."

"Owen, can we do anything?" Zach offered.

He reached into Claire's shorts pockets and pulled out the company credit card as her breathing evened slightly. "Do you think you guys could grab us 2 surf and turfs and bring them to our room? I'm just going to take her back. If its not too much trouble."

Scott opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but Zach jumped in. "Sure, man. No problem."

He let out a sigh of relief and thanked them, bending down slightly to pick Claire up, her face pressed against his neck.

Claire hadn't spoken since her panic attack, not even when Zach had knocked on the door with the bag of food. Owen just thanked him again and promised to call the next day, before handing her a plate, which she picked slowly through silently until it was all gone.

Owen felt out of his depth, unsure how to deal with this version of Claire, deciding to keep silent. Once they had both finished, he cleared away the rubbish and thought back to a few conversations he'd had with one of his old Navy buddies who had suffered with panic attacks. He climbed on the bed next to Claire, pulling her right against him, despite her small grunt of protest.

He took the covers and pulled them over the both of them, tucking them above their heads. He could barely make out her outline in the dark, and there didn't seem like there should be enough air for them both in the cocoon he had created. "It's just you and me now, Dearing." He whispered. "We're safe in here."

"I'm a mess." Her voice cracked. "I wouldn't blame you if you left. I freaked out at a motorbike, for God's sake. What must the boys think?"

"Not leaving." He mumbled into her hair. "I don't care if we never go out again, I'm sticking with you."

"I felt like I was back there Owen. I could see it all, hear the sounds, smell it in the air. It was so _real_."

"I know, darling." He kissed her forehead softly.

"Am I going crazy? Am I broken?" His heart broke as he looked at her: his eyes having adjusted to the dark enough to see her fear-filled expression.

"No Dearing. You're still you, you're still perfect." She snorted slightly at that. "You'll get over it eventually. The fear. It won't be this way forever." He promised gently, hoping it was true.

She nodded at that. "You're not leaving?"

"Nope. If anyone is the mess here it's me. I'm the one who wakes up screaming every night. I need you."

"We need each other." She corrected and he smiled softly at that.

"Wanna get out from under here now?"

She shook her head, moving closer to him and gripping his shirt gently. "Let's stay here for a bit."

He gave her an easy cocky smile. "Wanna make out for a bit?"

Claire laughed lightly at that, the sound causing a flutter in his chest. "You're unbelievable, Mr Grady."


	3. Days 5, 6 and 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my 13k word plotless rambling (aka my first Jurassic World f** **ic). Hope you enjoy the last part as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just going to shamelessly beg for reviews one last time so I know what you like/hate for my next JW fic (it may or may not have a plot. Currently undecided). Anyway, I appreciate all the feedback you give. You are the best, much love x**

* * *

 _Day 5_

Claire felt herself being pulled into consciousness by the now familiar sounds of Owen's nightmares. The last night had been worse than usual: his cries having woken her 3 times before this and she guessed the emotion of the previous day had caught up with him. She sat up, cupping his face, careful to stay out of his way as he thrashed around.

"Owen!" She moved one of her hands to stroke his hair, which was stuck to his forehead with the sweat that drenched his body. "Come on, honey." She urged.

He woke with a gasp, his eyes seeking her out frantically, his body relaxing when his gaze settled on her. His hand reached out to grab her rest and his fingers pressed against her pulse point, soothed by the steady rhythm of it. "Again?" He murmured.

"Yeah." She breathed, combing her fingers through his short curls. "Same thing?" He gave a sharp nod and she shifted down on the bed, moving so his head rested on her chest. "Think you can sleep again?"

He nodded, his hair brushing against her chin. He was exhausted and he knew she was too: days of worry and interrupted sleep catching up on them. He focused on his breathing, timing his inhales and exhales with the rise and fall of her chest.

"We'll be okay, right Dearing?" He mumbled into her skin.

"Yeah." Her voice was shaky. "We have to be."

* * *

Owen woke up when the sunlight filtered into the room and reached instinctively for Claire. He almost couldn't believe how much everything had changed from a week ago, that his first thought upon waking was Claire and he only felt vaguely sane when she was within reaching distance.

He sat up, vaguely panicked when his hand fell on cold sheets instead of Claire's warm body. "Claire?" He called out, glancing around the empty room. He stood quickly, throwing open the door to the ensuite. "Claire?"

He could feel the panic rising up in him irrationally. She was an adult, of course she was allowed to go out. It's not like she was chained to this hotel room. And yet, his heart was beating erratically and all he could think of was teeth and claws and blood.

He splashed some cold water on his face in attempt to stave off the thoughts and took deep breaths. If he had learnt anything about Claire over the years it was how she hated to seem weak, to need anyone. After her panic attack the previous day she would want to prove to herself that she could go out by herself.

He silently cursed her, before reaching for the room phone resolving to just order himself some room service and wait for her to return. As he set the phone back on the cradle, he spotted a flash up on message on Claire's phone which she had left plugged in. His curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up and read the text.

 _Lowery: All footage from the incident was leaked to the press. You're all over the news._

He felt his breath catch in his throat. This whole thing just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

Owen picked an old western movie to watch, careful to avoid all the news coverage. He picked at the waffles he had ordered, his appetite having disappeared at the arrival of the text from Lowery. He tried to tear his mind off Claire, and the gnawing worry, instead trying to focus on the familiar story of Shane. A loud ringing filled the room, causing him to flinch involuntarily, before grabbing up Claire's phone.

He answered it when he saw Karen's name on the screen. "Hey Karen."

"Owen? Is Claire there?" She sounded vaguely panicked.

"She actually, um, she went out." He mumbled. "Is there something I can help with?"

"Is that a good idea after yesterday?" Owen gave a non committal hum in response and she sighed. "Have you seen the news?"

"I'm actively trying not to." He admitted.

Karen let out a small bitter laugh at that. "Yeah that might not be the worse idea."

"It's that bad?" He had returned to picking at his waffles, the pieces barely resembling the food anymore as he mixed them into the syrup.

"Depends which channel you're watching. In some, Claire… both of you are heroes. In others, not so much…" She was silent for a moment. "I had no idea." She whispered, her voice breaking. "No idea what you and the boys had gone through. I almost wish I was still in that dark."

"Yeah, me too." He replied absently, when there was a tone indicating another call. He pulled the phone back, frowning at the unfamiliar number. "Karen, there's another call coming in. I'll get Claire to give you a call when she's back."

She said a quick goodbye and Owen accepted the other call. "Hello?"

"Hi." He heard the familiar voice float over the line and he instantly straightened.

"Claire." She let out a sob. "Oh, darling, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm, um, I'm at the payphone outside the food store down the road." She whispered.

"Okay, stay there. I'm going to come and get you Dearing, okay?" He was already pulling his shorts on, reaching for his flip-flops and the room key.

"Someone recognised me, Owen. How do they know who I am?" Her voice was raised, the panic evident.

"Lowery text you earlier. All the footage leaked to the press. Apparently it's been on the news all day." She let out a whimper at that. "It's okay Claire, I'm on my way."

"I wanted to prove that I could go out. Prove that I wasn't broken. I'm sorry."

He sighed at that. "I know, darling. You don't have to apologise."

"I didn't put much money in. The phone's going to run out." Her breathing was floating down the line, loud and fast.

"Just stay where you are, Dearing. I'm not going to be long. Try to keep calm. Deep breaths, remember?"

He could almost hear her eye roll from across the line. "Owen, I-"

He was met with the dial tone and he swore loudly, gaining a few pointed looks from the people in the lobby. He pushed through the doors and onto the street an was instantly engulfed in what appeared to be a swarm of reporters.

"Hey, it's the raptor guy!" Someone called and suddenly all attention was on him, flashes and microphones thrust into his face.

"Mr Grady, is it true that your project was designed for military use?"

"No comment." He said gruffly as he shoved passed a few of them.

"Would you say that your ability to control the raptors during the incident led to the project being a success?"

"No comment." He almost growled out, his patience wearing thin. He reached the edge of the reporters when one last one stood in front of him.

"What do you say about the claims that a lot of the crisis could have been adverted if the park's operation manager had handled the situation better?"

He froze, taking a deep breath trying to stop himself from smashing his palm into the guy's nose. Instead he flipped him off, elbowing past him and hurrying down the street. He could see the sign for the store on the corner and he rounded the corner onto the adjacent street, where he stopped abruptly.

Sitting on the floor, under the payphone was Claire. She was huddled in a ball, dressed in the gift shop jersey shorts and tank top, her flip-flops on the floor next to her. Her red hair was curled with the humidity, creating a curtain around her face. Her arms were locked around her knees and her shoulders were shaking.

He crouched in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly when she flinched. "It's just me, Dearing."

She whimpered and threw herself into his arms, clinging onto his shirt and sobbing slightly. He stroked her hair lightly, arms tight around her. "I'm pathetic." She whimpered.

"God, Claire. _No._ " He shook his head vehemently. "You are so brave, darling."

She scoffed at that. "Can we go home?"

He slid the flip-flops on her feet and helped her stand, reaching down to grab her bag of groceries. "Lets go home, Dearing."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders guiding her down the road. "I'm sorry."

"What have I said about apologising?" He chastised gently, pressing a kiss to her hair.

They got closer to the hotel and he saw the group of reporters again. "Fuck." He muttered and she looked at him confused. He took his shirt off and draped it over her her.

She wiped at her eyes slightly, sniffling. "Owen?"

"Reporters." He growled out as he continued walking towards the crowd, keeping his arm around her.

"Mr Grady!" They called as he came into their sight.

He continued hurrying her through the crowd. "Did you not get the fucking message last time?"

They continued their barrage of questions as though he hadn't spoken. "Mr Grady, how did you feel when you were face to face with the Indominous Rex?"

"What caused you to not evacuate with the rest of the staff?"

"Do you think the park will ever reopen?" The last reporter stepped in front of them, and Owen stepped to the side to avoid mowing her down. As they moved, the shirt shifted off Claire and her red hair came into view.

"Hey, it's the operations manager!"

"Ms Dearing, how do you feel about being called the unlikely hero?" Claire whirled round at that, the panic rising up.

"Over here, Ms Dearing!"

"Leave her alone." Owen growled and pulled her into his side protectively, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"How true are the claims that if you had evacuated the island earlier most of the casualties could've been avoided?"

"I told you to fuck off." He growled, pressing forward towards the entrance.

"Are the two of you together?"

"How do you sleep knowing the blood of so many people is on your hands?" At the last one Owen froze, turning away from the door in front of him.

"What did you just say to her?" He growled, taking a step towards the reporter. Claire gripped his arm in warning.

"I'm just asking how she sleeps at night." The reporter said with a smile. "What with being responsible for the deaths of all those people."

Owen saw red and the next thing he knew his fist was flying into the reporter's face and Claire was shouting his name. She tugged on his arm and pulled him into the lobby, and he reluctantly followed her, still glaring at the press.

* * *

They traipsed up to their room in silence, Owen slamming the door shut behind them. They stood there staring at each other, Claire shaking slightly still, her eyes red-rimmed but her gaze furious.

"What?" He snapped, rubbing his reddening knuckles. "Just say what you have to say."

She let out a harsh exhale of breath. "Do you ever use your fucking brain? Or behave like a God damn grown up?"

"Jeez Dearing, don't hold back." He snapped back.

"Did you even think about the consequences before you thought with your fists? Of course you didn't, you just acted like a child throwing your toys out of the damn pram!"

He snorted at that. "You want to talk about being childish? How about being so damn scared about relying on someone you run off by yourself? Where would you be if I didn't come and rescue you?"

She clenched her fists at that, a tear slipping down her her cheek, as she turned and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Shit." He muttered, crossing the room to stand in front of the door.

He could hear her sobbing in the other room and tried the handle, not surprised to find it locked. He knocked softly. "Come on, Claire. Let me in."

"No."

He sunk down against the door, leaning his back against the door and sighing heavily. "I'm sorry." He was met with silence. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Yeah, you did. And you were right." He had to strain to hear her through the door.

"No. I don't even think that." He tipped his head back against the door with a dull thud. "I'm not good at this."

"You don't say." Her voice was scathing and he couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the familiarity of it.

"I know I should've thought before I punched that guy, Claire. It's just… I hate people talking about you like that. They have no idea what you're like, no _fucking_ clue."

"And you do?" Her voice was cautious, her tears having calmed.

He shrugged before remembering she couldn't see him. "I don't know. I'd like to think I do a bit. And I want to know everything else. If you'll let me."

There was a click and the door opened, Owen almost falling into the bathroom. Claire stood above him, nervously wringing her hands. She nudged him slightly with her foot. "Sorry, I called you childish."

He smiled wryly. "I'm willing to admit you may be right."

She chuckled at that. "Well, I am sorry I yelled it."

He held his hand up and she rolled her eyes as she pulled him to his feet. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Forgive me?"

She smiled softly at him. "Did you bring the groceries? I bought some tequila."

"You are something else, Dearing." He grinned and kissed her firmly.

She blushed lightly. "And call room service to get some ice for your damn hand."

* * *

 _Day 6_

Owen stretched as he woke, turning slightly to see Claire watching him. She kissed him softly. "Hey."

"This is nice to wake up to." He smiled and kissed her again.

She curled up into his chest. "No nightmares last night?"

He hummed. "Nope. Pretty much passed out, always knew I loved tequila."

She huffed slightly at that, her breath tickling him. "Bet you don't feel too hot now though." He chuckled at that. "You can't rely on tequila."

"I know." He half shrugged and jostled her. "It would be easier if I could."

She raised an eyebrow, resting her chin on his chest to look him in the eye. "If you became an alcoholic?"

"Maybe not." He admitted. "How come you're awake?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." She smiled slightly as he tugged her fully onto him, so she was draped across him, her head tucked under his chin.

He frowned slightly as he kissed her head. "You didn't have nightmares, did you?"

She shook her head. "Just thinking." She traced circles on his chest, watching it rise and fall. "You were right you know."

He tangled his fingers in her hair, watching the way it flowed over his fingers. "I never thought I'd hear you say that, Dearing."

"Don't get used to it." She quipped back easily.

"What was I right about anyway?"

She didn't answer for a moment, and he just dropped a reassuring kiss to her head. "About me being scared. Of needing you. That's why it hurt so much, Owen."

"I should never have said it, Claire." He admitted, sighing heavily. "It's not a bad thing though. Needing someone. I need you."

"I know that. At least my head does. The rest of me takes some time to catch up." She kissed his jaw, the stubble tickling her face. "I don't like not being in control."

"This isn't about control. You. Me. _Us._ " He sighed, tugging on her hair lightly. "It's a relationship, right? It's based on-"

"Mutual respect." She finished, a wry smile on her face.

He flipped them quickly, hovering over her with amusement in his eyes. "So you do listen to me?"

She rolled her eyes and accepted his kiss, moaning slightly against him. He rolled off her and entwined his fingers with hers. She huffed slightly at the lack of contact and crawled back onto him, causing him to chuckle. "Do you miss them?" She asked carefully.

He froze slightly at that and shrugged. Just when she thought that was going to be the only answer she got, he spoke up quietly. "I raised them, you know? After the Navy, I needed to get away, and InGen called with the perfect opportunity. I had no one when I got there, then 2 days after, the four of them hatched. I had to spend all hours at the paddock with them, trying to get them settled, used to me. It's weird that I'm not going to do that anymore. That they're all dead except Blue."

She hummed softly and squeezed his fingers. "So you do miss them?"

"No." He whispered. "When I think of them now… I don't see all the time with them before, or even when they saved us from the Indominous. I see them turning on me in the forest, chasing you in the van… Or you and the boys huddled behind me, the raptors surrounding us, being sure that we were going to die. I'm scared of them now. I wish I wasn't."

She didn't reply, just wriggled her way up his body to kiss him softly, running a hand through his curls. "What do you want to do today?" She asked, ignoring the fact they both knew that they wouldn't be leaving the hotel room.

His stomach growled loudly and she let out a giggle. "Order some food. With bacon."

She smiled at that. "Bacon coming right up."

* * *

Owen sat on the bed, watching Claire pick at the last of her breakfast. "You eating that?" He questioned, and she wordlessly pushed her plate towards him, reaching for her phone instead.

"That's weird." She frowned. "I have 10 messages from Karen."

"Shit." He muttered around his mouthful of food, swallowing hastily as Claire glared at him.

"You better explain now, Mr Grady."

He smiled sheepishly. "She may have called yesterday to say about the news. I told her that you'd call when you got back. I kind of forgot?"

She just rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek to reassure him she wasn't mad and dialling Karen's number. "Hey Karen." She greeted when her sister picked up.

"You were meant to call me." Her voice was accusing.

"Yeah, well, Owen didn't tell me. Men, right?" He huffed at that, poking her lightly in the ribs.

Karen scoffed at that, and Claire guessed that it wasn't going well between Scott and her. "Have you see the news then?"

"We've been actively avoiding it actually."

"I take it on the you mean the TV version and not the reporters." Karen's tone made her feel like a child.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your hunky dino guy's little hissy fit is all over the news." Claire instinctively kicked Owen at that, and he rubbed the spot, frowning at her.

"Ow." He grumbled. "What the Hell, Dearing?"

"That was for going round punching people." She hissed, holding the phone away from her mouth.

"Claire? You still there?"

"Yes. Still here. Sorry." She focused her attention back on Karen, ignoring Owen as he pulled her to him in a hug.

"We've finally managed to get a flight back to Madison. We leave this afternoon."

"Oh. That's good." Her voice sounded flat even to her own ears: her desire for her family to put a few thousand miles between them and any live dinosaurs was almost outweighed by her wanting to keep the boys close and never let them go.

"Come with us."

Claire looked up at Owen's face, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek lightly. "I can't." She whispered, before saying much stronger. "I'm not actually sure I'm allowed to leave the country."

"Is this about Owen?" Claire remained silent and Karen sighed, resigned. "I'll come by with the boys later to say goodbye. I hope you know what you're doing."

Owen caught her hand with his, kissing it quickly and she chewed her lip worriedly. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Aunt Claire!"

She was almost becoming used to Gray's overly exuberant greetings, bracing herself without thinking for him to come flying into her arms. He was an enthusiastic kid and endearing in a way that made her regret the 7 years they had spent between visits, especially as he had never shown her any bad feelings because of it.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Hey Gray."

"You feeling better now? After the other day?" He asked innocently as she winced.

"Dude, don't ask her that." Zach shoved him out the way, wrapping her up in a hug much to her surprise.

She gave them both a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." She could tell that not even Gray was buying her reassurances though and looked to Owen with pleading eyes.

"Hey kid." He pulled Gray into a one armed hug, ruffling his hair. "How you been?"

"Alright. We went to the beach yesterday, and some guy taught me and Zach how to surf!"

"Really? Wow, that's awesome. I haven't been surfing in ages."

Zach looked at him curiously. "You surf?"

"I grew up in Hawaii. Everyone there does." Owen shrugged. "What about you, Zach? How have you been?"

He shrugged in his typical teenage way, and Karen rolled her eyes at Claire. However, to her surprise Zach opened his mouth to reply. "You know how it is."

Owen did the same shrug that Zach did and Claire couldn't help but snicker and shake her head at him. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Damn gyrospheres again."

Gray piped up from where he still stood under Owen's arm. "And Zara." He muttered.

Claire took a shaky intake of breath and Owen looked at her concerned. Karen remained oblivious as she looked at Owen and the boys incredulously. "How did he do that? Get them to talk."

"We were there." Her voice cracked slightly and she swallowed. "He doesn't have to get them to talk, he already knows how they're feeling. We feel it too."

Owen smiled sadly at her and she met it with a watery one of her own. She crossed the room, allowing Owen to pull her into a hug with his free arm and she grabbed a reluctant Zach and pulled him to her side. They stood huddled together, the shock that all four of them were alive still fresh. "You're going to call us right, Aunt Claire?"

"Sure I am, Gray. I'll Skype every week. And you can call us whenever." The boys both nodded at that.

"She means it kid. Any time, any day, you need something just ring." Owen paused for a moment."And when this is over…" Claire brushed a kiss to his jaw at his hesitant use of the word when, her own head screaming the word _if._ "When it's over, we'll come and visit."

"I'm, um, I'm gonna miss you, Aunt Claire." Zach said, with a nonchalant shrug, a small attempt at trying to play it cool. "Don't drop off the face of the Earth again."

"I'll miss you too. All of you." She met Karen's gaze with a wry smile. "And I'm not going to disappear again. Promise."

* * *

Owen took a long drink of tequila out of the bottle, before handing it to Claire, who was lying with her head at the foot of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I thought you said we weren't allowed to rely on tequila."

She shrugged, taking her own sip. "We're not relying. There was some left in the bottle. We're reducing waste."

He chuckled at that, kneading his fingers into the arch of her foot, Claire letting out a satisfied purr. "I like tipsy Claire, she talks a lot of sense." She snorted slightly at that. "I like Drunk Claire better though. If I remember correctly from last night, she gets handsy."

She used the foot he wasn't holding to kick him lightly. She passed him the bottle back and they drank in silence for a few minutes. "I keep thinking that I wouldn't mind just going to sleep and never waking up. Or at least not waking up for a year or so. Just so I didn't have to deal with the teeth and the death or the guilt."

He sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her. "I think I never want to sleep again. I could just stay awake forever then I'd never have to wake up screaming."

"It's not exactly feasible. Not enough caffeine." She deadpanned, snatching the tequila from him.

He snorted at that. "Yours isn't feasible either."

"Guess we're screwed then." The corners of her mouth lifted almost imperceptively, a pale imitation of a smile.

"We have each other." He ran his fingers lightly up her calf and she squirmed slightly as he tickled her.

"For survival?"

He shrugged at that, taking the bottle and wincing as he took a large mouthful. "And after. You know, for life. If you'll have me."

"You sure?" She crawled up the bed and lay across his chest, a self deprecating smile on her face. "I'm not very good at this. I'm a bit of a mess."

He looped a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're not doing too bad. Plus, you're my mess. And I'm yours."

She pressed her lips to his, running her tongue lightly against his lips, tasting the tequila on them. "You still think this will all be over eventually?"

"What, us?" He teased, running his hands down her back until they rested on her ass.

She rolled her eyes at him. "The island."

"Yeah." His voice was a low rumble, and she could feel it run through her body. "It has to be."

* * *

 _Day 7_

Claire woke bleary eyed to the sound of her phone chiming. Using tequila to stave off nightmares 2 nights running had been to much to ask for, and Owen had woken her up shouting several times. She ran her hand over his sweaty curls gently. Her phone chimed again.

"Will you turn that damn thing off?" He grumbled into the pillow.

She sat up and grabbed her phone, while wrapping the sheet around her. She opened the first message and her face paled as she read the contents. She must have made an audible sound because the next thing she knew Owen was up, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her shaking form against his chest. She wordlessly handed the phone to him.

 _Masrani: Ms Dearing. Please aware that your official statement to Masrani Global must be given tomorrow. There will be an investigation into your actions during the incident and the allegations made against you. Please find attached your schedule for the coming weeks: all meetings, hearings and press conferences are included._

She knew when Owen had read the email as his grasp on her tightened uncomfortably. "Son of a Bitch." He breathed out.

She moved her head so her forehead was pressed against his, so close they were almost sharing the same breath, limbs entangled together. "It's not going to be over anytime soon."

He shook his head slightly, causing hers to move with it. "No." He murmured against her. "It's only really just beginning."


End file.
